Hit me Hard
by ANumberOfThings
Summary: "Why can't you just accept it, Cleo?" "You just called me Cleo..." "Stop going off topic, please just let me in. I need to know what your thinking." "I can't do that. I'm sorry." Will Cleopatra Potter ever learn to feel something for someone?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Yes. It's a very sad thing to admit.**

What stupid day. Monday. Sometimes I wonder who comes up with these things. You'd think when God was creating the world and he decided to create the heavens and the earth on the first day, there be a little angel and devil on each of his shoulders. The angel would say 'C'mon God. C'mon. Creating this day and placing only yourself in heaven whilst billions of humans have to suffer through was will someday become the bane of their lives…Monday. C'mon God. C'mon.' Despite the angels meagre attempts to persuade God of his own selfishness, including the overuse of the colloquialism C'mon, it would seem God subsided with the devil on his shoulder. Weird, who would of thought it? Then again… if God had done it on Tuesday, we would hate him for it. He really can't win. Should of just never created earth. Or maybe double History of Magic first lesson on a Monday, he should lay of that if he wants to be a popular fellow. But Lily would protest without H of M, there wouldn't be magic at all? Actually, no, Lily, there would but that Professor Binns would not have to bore me to death with the details of it. I think, a Professor Binns is a ghost, he's teaching us this to fulfil his ambition of actually **_boring_** someone to death so they can join him. Yes, that's got to be it. Then again, he could be-  
"Cleo? Cleo?"  
-trying to make us all into zombies in the hope of starting his own zombie revolution!  
"Cleopatra Jasmine Potter!"  
"Viva la revolución!" That just kind of came out…  
"What? Listen we have school in an hour! Quickly, get in the shower or we'll miss breakfast!" Lily always was a pusher… I groaned in protest.  
"Why me?" I thought aloud. She just rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door for me expectantly. I pulled myself up with much reluctance and dragged myself through the bathroom door. I has a super speedy shower and then brushed my teeth, wrapping a towel around my body. When I came back into the bedroom, Lily was waiting on my bed, packing my bag for me.  
"Lils, it's the first day back! What could I possibly need?" She looked at me like I was saying things a tiger on acid would. Of course tigers can't speak, I know!  
"Err, let me think… quills, fresh parchment, wand, text books, sketch book, best work book…"  
"All right, fine!" Jeez, she could talk and go on and on.  
"Come here." She stated, moving her finger in a beckoning motion. When I did, she pointed her wand at my hair and said  
"Antiaugo." My hair was instantly dry. "Antifrizzo."  
"What are you trying to say?!" I joked. My hair was a mess of curly blondeness usually.  
"Curlmaxima." I looked in the mirror. Thank god for Lily. My hair was bleached glimmering curly blonde and waist length. I then sat down and applied my make-up. Foundation, simple eyeliner and mascara. I contoured my cheek bones, making them stand out. I also added a rose pink lip stain. You could say I was quite unique looking. I was around 5 ft 7, average height, I guess. I had huge lip and wide set, blue eyes. My teeth were white and I had freckles dotted across my nose. I was very pale skinned. I was very slim, long legged, but had a bra size that wasn't huge but would do. I pretty much liked the way I looked. When I wore makeup, anyway. I dressed myself into my uniform, taking my pinafore off my rack, which fell round the top of my thigh. Short, but not too short. I put on a white short sleeved shirt (leaving the top two buttons open purely for throat freedom. You couldn't see anyway with my pinafore before you go saying I'm a slag!), my Gryffindor tie, white socks that reached around the middle of my thighs. I also pulled on my flatform black boots. Now, for my robes. They were black with the Gryffindor badge on the breast pocket and lined with maroon red. I left the robe unbuttoned. I looked at Lily.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"Ready." She confirmed. "By the way, I appreciate you covering up your cleavage this year. It's so hard to overlook now I'm a prefect."  
"Hey! Last year I didn't even put it out! And besides…pinafores are so 'Alice in Wonderland' cute!" I said, using hand gestures when I said the name of the novel.  
"Bet you never even read it."  
"Didn't have to! Only had to look at the front cover for inspiration." She rolled her eyes at this. You'll probably come to notice she **always** does this.  
"Let's head down, anyway. The girls are already there."  
"Is James?" Any mention his name set her off. Hahaha, devious little me.  
"How would I know?" She said sharply.  
"I figured you two had this inane sort of telepathy."  
"I want nothing to do with your brother, I will have you know. He is the bane of my life." And here I was protesting about Mondays.  
"Sure, sure." James was in love with Lily. Hopelessly. She loathed him, completely… or so she said. I think she totally felt the same way secretly .  
"I can't believe he got appointed a prefect too. It's like Dumbledore is purposely trying to spite me! I had always been a great student as well!" Lily started to get worked up. She kept ranting until we got to the great hall. We approached the Gryffindor table and took our usual spot on the bench, next to the other Gryffindor 5th year girls, Alice Reign and Macy Lockhart. Alice was a sweet, sweet girl, with a huge tendency to extremely modest. She was a very dear friend to my heart. She was cute and impish. Macy was a close friend, but the opposite of Alice. She was a beautiful girl, but she definitely knew it. She had sleek black hair and was tall like a model. However, because of her bragging tendencies, she was deemed unapproachable by many, even if they marvelled at her beauty.  
"Ladies, I think I'm going to have to throw myself of the astronomy tower to get out of double H of M. The only solution." I saw two boys on the Ravenclaw bench, one was pushing the other as he stared. I smiled, looking down.  
"Who are you looking at?" Macy said, her eyebrows furrowed, when she looked to see the boy admiring me. She was quite the green monster when it came to boys. Macy rivalled me because boys found me attractive **_and_** approachable.  
"There names are Sam Bench and Caleb Wrightwell." I told her.  
"I know who they are, they practically stalk me sometimes. They're probably talking about me now."  
"Actually Mace, Caleb sent Cleo an owl over the summer asking to meet up." Lily told her, biting into a big, red apple, nodding.  
"Oh well, right. What did you say?"  
"I politely declined, I said that I was visiting family."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said 'what about the weekend after?' and so I told him he'd have to try harder than that." I told them. Lily and Alice laughed.  
"Have you been owling a lot then?" Macy asked.  
"Well, for every one letter I sent, he sent three." I admitted, chuckling a little. She nodded, stiffly.  
"Actually guys… I have something to tell you!" Alice blurted out. We all turned to her. She had a huge smile on her face. "I've been owling and well not just owling, we met up a lot over summer erm, Frank Longbottom…"  
"Oh my god, Alice. Ahh, what happened?! Why didn't you tell us sooner!"  
"Actually, he sent me an owl this summer. I ignored it though." Macy said. I saw Alice's facial expression drop and then she pulled it out again. I could tell she was hiding being upset.  
"Well, what did it say?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. Macy shook her head.  
"I can't remember." She stated, leaving it to our imagination. She was sure dying for attention and we'd only been here five minutes.  
"Not one detail?" Lily question. She shook her head. I hated it when Macy was like this.  
"But, got to dash. I've got transfig now. Ciao." She said, downing the rest of her pumpkin juice. I stared off after her.  
"Don't worry, Alice. She does stuff like this all the time. I'm sure it's ok." I told Alice, turning to her and rubbing her shoulder.  
"It's just, he's my first boyfriend, why can't she just be happy for me?" Alice said, he eyes visibly upset.  
"She just gets jealous!" Lily said.  
"Yeah, she does." I agreed. Me and Lily then looked at each other.  
"Wait- BOYFRIEND?!" We exclaimed simultaneously. This made Alice smile again.  
"Yeah… he asked me out!"  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner? That is so great, Al!" Lily assured her.  
"I didn't know what you'd think of it. Him being 7th year and all… he is so great though!"  
"I'm so happy for you!" I told her. I really was. She was so sweet and seemed really happy. I looked over to the door and saw James with his Marauders. And behold, the bane of **_my_** life. Worse than Monday and double H of M put together and worse, I had to suffer through that and this. My worse nightmare. Sirius Effing Black.

He was smirking that stupid smirk at me. He approached our table. I looked him up and down in disgust.  
"Now, Cleo, little too early to be checking me out, don't you think?" It really was a shame he was such a dick. He was absolutely stunning. He was mind blowingly handsome and his beaters arms and shoulders were perfect – not small at all, but not too big. He had a beautifully toned stomach and black hair that was quite long. His piercing grey eyes were like…well, liquid silver. That can't be right but, oh well. He had defined features. His jawline could cut through ice and-  
"Cleo!" James interrupted my train of thought. "Pass the pumpkin juice." He said, eagerly. I passed it to him. "So, Lily… have you er got all your books?"  
"What do you think, Potter?" Lily said, incredulously. It was a stupid question to ask, to be fair.  
"So, history of magic first… can I carry them?" James asked, hopefully. Lily laughed.  
"In your dreams..." She exclaimed. Then her face turned into a cunning smile. "Actually, assist me to the common room, you can carry them…if you must." She said, standing up. James' eyes widened and he rose, downing his juice and taking a piece of toast with him. We were all confused but brushed it off.  
"So, Remus… how was Paris?" I asked, turning to my good friend.  
"Amazing! They have this nifty little thing called a cinema, you might of heard it in Muggle Studies, but then again, you're not exactly a listener are you, Cleo?" He said, laughing. "Anyway, it's this big screen where they project pictures, moving pictures, they call them movies or films. Very cool, I loved it. They have them at home as well, call them televisions, much smaller screens and no projection though. Very intricate and complicated things." Remus said.  
"Ahhh, I'm sure I'd never understand anyway, what's the point in concentrating!" Remus laughed. Then a tall boy approached our table.  
"Hey Alice!" He said, giving her a hug from behind. It was Frank.  
"Hey!" Alice said. I could see in her eyes happiness because she really liked him, but sadness because of what Marlene said.  
"I was thinking we could take some lunch out, down by the lake today? You feel like it?" He said, happily.  
"Sure, sounds good. I'll meet you here." She said, smiling at him. I'd talk to him a few times. He was so lovely, I refused to believe Macy. It'll blow over anyway. Will be forgotten, I'm sure. He looked up at me, Remus, Sirius and Peter (who for the record, was being extremely quiet…)  
"Hey Cleo, Remus, Sirius, Peter." He said, smiling at us all. We smiled back. "Where is the rest of your gang?"  
"Off somewhere being stupid. Wait, that's your queue to leave Sirius." I said, giving him a smirk.  
"Touche." He said, smirking in a hugely sexy way. Why?!  
"I didn't know you guys were a thing, Frank." Remus said, smiling.  
"Yeah, over summer, you know. But what did you guys get up to?"  
"I headed off to France, actually." Remus said.  
"Ahh, cool! I went there, weird things called cinemas in muggle world." Frank said. Remus smiled, knowing he would be easy to get along with him.  
"Well, I for one did shit all."  
"Blunt, Cleo."  
"Yes, well when Black over there is at your house all summer, you become painfully spiteful."  
"Uneventful, then?" He asked, laughing.  
"Yes. Uneventful." I lied. It had actually been very eventful. Painfully so. I had so many regrets to try and edge away from the summer. So many good times too. Sirius flicked his eyes over to me. I looked at him for one second, then away. I couldn't bring myself to look at him long these days. The bell rang and I began to contemplate methods of death. History of Magic, go fuck yourself.

We approached the classroom door and I felt like it was the end of my life as I knew it. I would never regain confidence in the wonders of life after this. I saw Lily walking towards us. James trailed several feet behind, carrying stacks of very heavy books that went up to his nose. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Some reading books Professor Binn's lent me over Summer." She told me.  
"You alright there, James?" I asked. I could hear him heaving and was out of breath.  
"Sure. Yeah."  
"Come in, go on, stand there. Yes thank you, Lily, hope you enjoyed them. Dump them on my desk, Potter. So I've arranged a seating plan. Err, Mary Jones, Daniel Fallhouse. Lily Evans, Remus Lupin. Sirius Black, Michael Hartlion. Cleo Potter, Grace Dart. James Potter, Harriet Goldbarn -" For God's sake. I have no problem with Ravenclaw Grace Dart. She was nice. Extremely beautiful though, which means no doubt Sirius would turn round to speak to her constantly. I don't think I can stand the sound of his voice anymore. He was regularly flirting with her. She even came round to mine on the Summer holidays to see him, the 2 weeks my parents were away. I smiled at her as I approached my seat.  
"Hey Cleo. Haven't seen you since that mad night before your parents got home. Crazy, wasn't it!" It certainly was. Let's just say I took part in some stupid activities that night.  
"Hiya Grace. Yes, haha, just mad." I said. I tried to seem genuine but it came the opposite. She smiled nonetheless.  
"Yes, just mad, Cleo." Said the stupid little git in front, turning around. He smirked, when I closed my eyes and took a breath. Grace laughed. "Hello Grace. Haven't spoke in a while." He said. He easily charmed her, it was normally sickening to see, but he did it so much to so many girls I was used to it by now.  
"You've never been much of a speaker anyway, let's be honest, Sirius." Oh my god, ew. Keep that to yourself please, Grace, yeah, only if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.  
"Ha, well, you wish that was true for you don't you Patty?" What an ass.  
"That is the most disgusting nickname ever. But yes, I wish you would shut up."  
"Yeah, you're right, I like Mini better."  
"Just because my mum calls me that, doesn't give you the right, douche bag."  
"I'm part of the family now, Mins." My hand shot up. Professor Binns hadn't noticed we were even talking.  
"Yes Cleopatra?"  
"This boy in front of me is disturbing my learning." I told him.  
"Black, pipe down! Or I will have you moved to the broom closet."  
"Will you be joining me in there?" Sirius joked. The whole class starting laughing. Apart from me. Dick!  
"Detention, Black. Tonight. The library." This I laughed at.  
After two hours of torturous H of M, I was finally released and set on my break.  
"That. Was. Hell." I said to Lily. Her eyes were utterly gleaming.  
"How can you say that…it was fascinating!" She exclaimed.  
"Mini struggles with too many words, I'm afraid." Black said. Ugh, I hate that boy.  
"Shut up, Black. Every time you talk, a bit of my soul kills it self, via the avada kadavra curse."  
"Obviously you don't listen in defence either, you wouldn't be able to live through that." Stating the obvious. What an annoying git. I took my usual route towards the common room, to collect my books for the next lesson.  
"Actually, Cleo, I have to go to Slughorn. He has a proposition for me."  
"Ooo, another quicky?" Sometimes, I was too funny.  
"That's disgusting, Cleo. Don't make me feel sick! He is a respectful teacher!" She was outraged. Oh well. She took the door to the side of the grand staircase and I went up the staircase. Little did I know, I had attracted vermin. The doors of the great hall opened and then I heard  
"Mini!" I ignored it the first time. "Mini!" I ignored it the second time. "Mini!"  
"What?!" I turned around to see Black at the bottom of the first staircase.  
"I need to talk to you." He said, jogging up the stairs. He pulled me onto the first floor and took me to an empty class room. I'm not sure why I obliged.  
"You know, kidnapping is a crime."  
"I think we need to have **_that_** talk, Cleo." His face fell, pardon the pun, serious. I widened my eyes. Fuck having that talk! I raced to the door, but he beat me. "Don't be a child."  
"No, Sirius. I am not talking to you about it and don't be a hypocrite. I have to go get my books."  
"C'mon please just-"  
"No, Sirius, fuck you. We're never ever having that talk, ok? If you want to stay on the right side of me, don't ever try to again." I said, shaking my head and squinting my eyes at him.  
"You hate me anyway, Cleo." I didn't answer but waited expectantly for him to move out the way. He pushed the door open, raising his eyebrows, gesturing to the door for me to leave. I looked at him for about 5 seconds, as he ran his fingers through his hair. I then departed through the door and heard it slam a few seconds later.


End file.
